make this a night we won't forget
by wafflehood
Summary: Kendall doesn't want to wait anymore.


A/N: I originally wrote this _months_ ago, right after their KCA win, and posted it on Tumblr, but I never got around to posting it here too, so. Have 900 words of Kendall and Logan after the KCAs. I have a couple of other fics over on Tumblr that it is my intention to post here soon as well, and then, who knows, I might even finish something new too. A girl can dream, right?

PS: I don't own anything. Title is from Big Time Rush's _Time of our Life_.

* * *

_We won_.

Kendall's heart is still hammering.

_We won. We won. We won._

His entire body is vibrating, shaking with adrenaline and nerves and excitement. If his body were a computer, it'd be overheating, too much data running at the same time. When he holds out his hands, they're unsteady. He feels as though he's run a marathon, or played a really amazing show.

_We won_.

Carlos and James are behind him. Kendall can hear Carlos' excited laughter, James' loud chatter. He thinks they're talking to a reporter, or maybe to a fan. He isn't sure. He isn't sure he cares, either. Through the muddled chaos in his head, there's only one bright, clear thought ringing out:

_Logan. I have to find Logan_.

He's not sure where Logan's disappeared off to. He doesn't even really remember Logan slipping away, just remembers him being there one moment and then not being there when Kendall looked back a moment later. Everything's been a bit hazy all night, and he hasn't even had anything to drink yet.

_We won._

_I have to find Logan_.

It doesn't take long. It never does. Carlos calls it his "Logan detector", (which is a lot nicer than what James calls it), because Kendall can usually always find Logan in a crowd, no matter how big the crowd, no matter how small Logan is. There's a part of him that always knows where Logan is.

This time, Logan is standing in a corner, watching everything with a faraway look on his face. Kendall raises an eyebrow at him when he gets close enough. "Why are you standing over here all alone?"

Logan shrugs slightly, not much more than a twitch of his shoulders. "Just needed a moment, you know?" Then, "We won an award, Kindle," he says, and aims a crooked, dimpled smile in Kendall's direction.

Kendall's stomach swoops.

And suddenly, he doesn't want to wait anymore. He doesn't want to keep looking without reaching out to touch. He doesn't want to keep tiptoeing around this thing that has been building between them since that party all those years ago, this thing that has been bubbling so close to the surface ever since the tour, ever since Carlos and James insisted on separate buses because they're meddling assholes with the best of intentions.

There are better times, better places, than the afterparty of the Kids' Choice Awards, and maybe they should talk first, lay down some ground rules, a guide on how to proceed from here. But Kendall doesn't care. He _can't_ care, not when Logan is close enough to touch; has been close enough to touch all year, but they've both been too afraid to reach out and grab on.

Kendall isn't afraid anymore. He's riding high on success, on getting slimed, on partying with the fans, on _winning_; he feels like he can do anything. It's the award, sure, but it's more than that. Logan makes him feel like that, like nothing is impossible, like he could fly if he wanted to, conquer the world if he wanted to.

So Kendall reaches out and grabs. Hooks an arm around Logan's neck and bumps their noses together, breathes against Logan's cheek for a moment. Logan's eyelashes flutter against his skin, and Kendall can feel his pulse rabbiting away under the skin where his fingers are touching Logan's neck.

"Are you nervous?" he asks, stunned. He doesn't think he's ever seen Logan be anything other than smooth as fucking peanut butter.

Logan's laugh is stuttery and breathless. "I'm fucking terrified," he admits, softly, and then he's wrapping a hand around Kendall's wrist and pulling him in.

The first touch of lips is just that, barely a kiss at all. Kendall's heart is beating so hard it literally kind of hurts in his chest as he crowds Logan up against the wall and bends closer, takes that gentle press of lips and turns it into something solid, something _real_. Logan's mouth slides open beneath his, and it's easy, so easy to fall into this. It feels like going out and coming home, exciting and new and familiar all at once.

Logan's teeth catch on his lip when he pulls back. Kendall looks down at him, takes in his dark eyes and his spit-slick lips, and his breath catches in this throat.

"We can still blame this on the excitement, forget all about it, if you want," Logan offers. His voice is rougher than normal, low and a little scratchy. Kendall wants to hear it say his name, wants to hear Logan fall apart.

"I don't," he answers, and watches as Logan smiles, bright and happy.

"No going back, then," Logan warns, but he's already leaning in again, and Kendall isn't worried. He tugs Logan's head up and kisses him again, fingers tangled in Logan's short, damp hair.

Tomorrow, there will be repercussions.

Tomorrow, they will have to tell their parents, Carlos and James, Scott and the rest of the crew, their managers. Tomorrow, it won't be as simple as this.

But Kendall doesn't care. Because today he won an award with his three best friends. Today they proved that they have the greatest fans in the world. Today he has Logan Henderson all to himself.

And tomorrow, he'll still have all of that. He'll still have won an award with his three best friends. He'll still have the greatest fans in the world. He'll still have Logan Henderson all to himself. And when Logan grins against his mouth, Kendall thinks that that, more than anything, more than all the rest, is worth whatever the world throws at him.

_Logan_ is worth whatever the world throws at him.


End file.
